Oh Noes! Not Hinata Too!
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shino gets hinata drunk for payback..but it works a little...TOO well...shinoxhinata third in series...read others first....crack songfic Little Butterfly by Aqua


**I don't own Naruto. But I do own this story and it's two predecessors, Shino's Kiss and Shino's a Genie in a bottle baby, which you should read first.**

Shino and Hinata were walking together through the woods around the Aburame Compound. There really were some beautiful flowers and insects in Shino's back yard, and Hinata was absolutely ecstatic.

Shino smiled behind his collar as Hinata found a butterfly with wings the same color as her eyes, and when she giggled as it fluttered around it. Another twitch of his fingers and…yes. Right on her nose. Shino thought Hinata was adorable, and found it amazing that she had no aversion to insects or bugs of any kind. He also thought that it was amazing that she had gotten him to _sing_. He would have to do something about that…

Hinata turned slowly and giggled at Shino, why else would the butterfly land on her nose without him telling it to? She laughed again, and the butterfly sailed away, probably to some unknown flower in the vast expanse of Shino's yard. It was then Shino got an idea. Not too mean, but fun. He called his insects forth, and had them wait just on the inside of his jacket cuffs.

Hinata grabbed his hands and twirled with him through the late dandelions, kicking up white clouds of seed. The seeds landed in their hair, and Hinata blushed, since Shino looked so cute like that. After twirling, Hinata let go of him and skipped away. Unknown to herm however, Shino's plan was set into action b y her touch. Behind her, a ribbon of insects trailed, silently wrapping around her wrists and stomach, but not harming her. She didn't even notice. Perfect.

As the rope took a more solid shape, Shino grabbed hold of the insect rope and tugged, making it taut, and it stopped Hinata dead in her tracks. She looked down at her wrists and stomach, and gasped as she saw shino's kikaichu crawling on her. Then she heard a grunt behind her. Her head whipped around. Shino yanked on the rope, and Hinata came flying into his arms. He held her tight with his left arm, and called his insects to his right arm. Hinata looked at Shino questioningly, but his only reply was to smirk and kiss her on the forehead. He looked up, and shot his insects out. She heard a tiny snap, like a flower stem, but then Shino's kikai returned to him, holding a small white teacup.

"What is --huh?" She wavered; that wasn't a teacup, it was a flower.

Shino reached and grabbed it from his insects, then put it up to Hinata's lips.

Hinata trusted Shino, so she swallowed the nectar. My! It was sweet!. Shino then flung the flower away and set Hinata on her feet. Hinata staggered.

"Just as I thought…" Shino said. Then he grabbed Hinata's arms and twirled her so she was on his back. Making sure he had her, he took off for the meadow.

"Whoa, Sh-Shino-kun…hic…where are w-we going? Hic?"

"You'll see." was his only reply.

They arrived to the meadow, and Hinata looked at Shino funny. Shino Set her down and she staggered again.

She gasped, then looked angry. "SHINO…hic…ABURAME!! Am I drunk? Hic… WHAT DID YOU GIVE TO ME!?"

"Relax Hinata, the nectar of that flower, _humala mesi_, puts you in a state similar to drunkenness for a while. I thought it was time for payback."

"P-payback…hicc?"

"Yes." Then Shino took out his wireless microphone and put it on Hinata.

"Eep!"

"Go on, Hinata, if I can do it, twice, I'm sure you can do it."

"um, okay…"

Hinata stuttered for a moment, trying to think of what to sing. Then she saw the butterfly from before. She stared at it, then at Shino. Her face went blood red, and she got an idea. She cleared her throat, and then…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Where's my Samurai_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shino stared at her. Then he asked, "Am I the Samurai?"

Hinata giggled and said yes, then went on with her song.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find_

_To find my Samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need_

_I need my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm Your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find_

_To find my Samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in this net_

_Yes I need_

_I need my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Where's my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Where's my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Where's my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ay _

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Where's my Samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shino smiled at Hinata. She was such a better singer than him, even if she was drunk off her rocker from some flower he had giver her. He removed the Microphone, and slipped it in his pocket. He called the lavender butterfly forth and the rested on Hinata's head. He then leaned down and kissed her neck. She made a delicious sound. She wrapped her arms around Shino's neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He hadn't expected this…but he liked it. Unfortunately, it also knocked him off-balance sending him to the ground with her on top of him. She attacked hip lips with hers, and started to unbutton his jacket. Shino went to stop her, as much as her wanted her to continue, but he knew she was drunk, so he couldn't let her keep going. She slapped his hands away, and ripped open the rest of his jacket, exposing his chest. She grabbed his hands and pinned then to the ground, using chakra so he couldn't lift them. She then leaned her face down to his chest and…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Bet you all wanna kill me now, huh? Sorry no lemon, this is a T rating. Although I will make a branch off of this story and try to write a decent lemon if you want me to. But that's only if you want me too otherwise I won't. You tell me. Oh, and Be sure to check out my other stories too!**


End file.
